


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP23 "Infernal The Strongest SHE-RA "

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Hordak - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, Shera - Freeform, Shera princess of power season 6, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: EP 24 will be out on Friday this week please enjoy
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP23 "Infernal The Strongest SHE-RA "

SHE-RA Season6  
EP 23  
“Infernal the Strongest SHE-RA”

Bow and company raced to the castle no one payed them any mind even Hordak who stood out like a sore thumb could not even get a glance in his direction.

“Everyone is so scared” Bow thought to himself. The castle gates were unguarded as well, soldiers were probably protecting the city or about to engage the Snakeman but something felt off. 

“Meow” Melog said. Catra eyes went wide as Bow glanced over while still running.

“Adora’s here Melog can smell her” Catra informed Bow as she passed him in a sprint with Melog. The group passed the courtyard following Melog down the middle path. They stumbled into the ballroom where Adora had been only a few moments prior. A young woman was waiting in the middle of the beautiful ball room.

“I been waiting for you” Anastasia said with a smile and a curtsey. 

“Waiting for us?’ Bow asked.

“Out of the way!” Catra growled. 

“My I didn’t think princess Adora would keep such a rude pet” Anastasia said with a cute little chuckle.

“How dare you” Catra said.

Anastasia held up a small purple crystal to her “They are here you may enact the plan”.

“What are you doing?” Hordak said.

“Patience I’ll get to you soon” Anastasia said in what could Bow only describe as dangerous menacing voice different than the one they heard till now.

……………………………… 

The king watched out the window of his throne room with his queen at his side as a blue shield similar to the one that once protected the city now surrounded the castle. The queen had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a genital face. She was wearing a blue royal dressing ground that matched her husband’s blue robe.

“What is this?” King Randor said out loud the queen beside him. 

“It’s the end of your reign” a voice said from behind him. The king and queen turned around to see Keldor flanked by Megan and Lilly.

“Brother what is the meaning of this?” King Randor said in shock.

“Sadly, all things must pass brother and your time to resign your crown and authority has come” Keldor said.

“You must be mad” King Randor said.

“I always knew you were a snake” The queen said.

“Queen Marlena, I never cared for you much either with your heritage and all, but I do say I am still grateful you gave me wonderful pawns to work with”. Keldor said with a bow and a sneer. 

The King began to advance on his brother when all the sudden a sword of protection from Lilly stopped short of the King’s throat. The king glanced over and saw Megan’s sword of protection was at the queen’s throat. 

“Not so fast, formal highness” Lilly said with a playful smile.

……………………….

Sophie, Kara and Ambrose stood together behind them the grand army of Eternos ready to defend the kingdom. The snakeman had stopped their advance upon their arrival.

“I think its time to end this sneak attack: Kara said to her other commanders.

“Yes, I do believe they have stayed their welcome far too long” Ambrose said.

“Let’s make sure they do not take one step into the city” Sophie said taking her own sword of protection out. 

“For Light of Greyskull” Ambrosia yelled.

“For the Winds of Greyskull!” Sophie yelled.

“For the Retribution of Greyskull!” Kara yelled!

……………………………………………….

Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta noticed every other crystal door was looked and immune to every spell Glimmer tried to break or open them. Adora assumed the only ones not looked was the two large doors on her left the ones Anastasia said her opponent was waiting. 

“I think we have no choice here” Adora said.

“I don’t like this Adora” Glimmer said.

“I know but we have too” Adora said.

“You can’t eve turn into SHE-RA right now” Glimmer said.

“Guys” Entrapta said as the two doors opened. Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta entered the room as the two doors shut behind them. The room where the trio entered a huge room nothing inside no decorations just a stairs case with a red carpet leading to two large golden doors and another door to their left. 

“Welcome princess Adora” a woman with dark long red hair and bright orange eyes which reminded Adora of burning embers blocked the two golden doors. The women wearing bright red battle armor no helmet and a sword of protection in her right hand walked down the stairs closer to the trio.

“You guys sure you haven’t like mistaken me for another Adora” Adora suggested.

“No, our ally predicted you would come, we been aware of your heritage from the beginning” The women said.

“Ally?” Glimmer asked?

“My name is Rayne and I am one of the thirteen prepare yourself” Rayne said.

“Wait again if Adora is this princess, doesn’t that make her your princess?” Entrapta asked. Rayne made a face that Adora would categorize as pure disgust before answering “She should have stayed missing, For the Flame of Greyskull!”. Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta jumped back as fire engulfed Rayne. After a moment Rayne emerged her armor still set aflame however she seemed to be completely unharmed. Rayne was now carrying a huge sword made of fire with a green runestone and a tiara made of fire with a green gem. 

“Ah so can you turn into SHE-RA now I think we are going to need her!” Glimmer shouted.

“No!” Adora shouted back. Giant fireballs floated in the air above Rayne as she said, “any last words prin…….”. Rayne began to say when she found her arms were now pinned by Adora’s whip that Glimmer had given her. “Such folly” Rayne said as she set the whip on fire causing Adora to drop it crying out in pain and falling to the ground. Adora could feel the power oozing out of Rayne it was on par if not stronger then Adora’s power when she beat Horde Prime. Adora saw that there was nothing, but ash left of the whip besides the hilt was still left intact. The hilt was red now instead of the silver instead of what it was supposed to be as if she had been holding it over furnace. 

“Adora!” Glimmer yelled as she started hurdling any destructive spell she could think of. Lighting, pink balls, pink beams of energy but nothing worked as Rayne just deflected them with her sword. 

“As I was saying any last words” Rayne said just before something struck the ground before her.

…………………………………

“What did you just do?” Catra asked.

“Well I trapped us all here and trapped others out” Anastasia said with a smile.

“Ok so you said you were waiting for us, for what?” Bow asked walking Infront of Catra.

“Yes, I am supposed to keep you entertained while the princess and her companions witness the coronation of our new king” Anastasia said while giving the group a curtsey. 

Bow took out his bow and aimed an arrow at her “move now”.

“Oh, I thought you were a gentleman” Anastasia teased with a smile.

“We don’t want to hurt you but our friend Adora needs us and neither you nor any of your friends will stop us” Bow said.

“Oh my, well looks like I should prepare myself” Anastasia said taking out a sword of protection from the sheath on her back.

“It is my job is to keep you entertained, how hurt or dead you all get is all in your hands. Anastasia said as the group drew their weapons. “I am Anastasia known as the Frigid Damsel or the SHE-RA of winter and one of the thirteen please prepare yourself” Anastasia announced. Anastasia raised her sword “for the Frozen Heart of Greyskull!”.

………………………………..

“What who’s there?” barked Rayne as she saw an arrow sticking out of the ground in front of her. After no response, the arrow sent a flash of blinding light causing Rayne to shield her eyes with her arms. More arrows came out of the light causing Rayne to jump back and sending a wave of fire burning all the arrows flying towards her. While Rayne was distracted a man in a green tunic, mask with blonde hair landed in front of the trio.

“The Archer of Echos!” Entrapta said with joy.

“Yes, my ladies I have returned.” The Archer turned and gave a bow to them.

“Wait where have you been?” Glimmer yelled as she helped Adora stand. Adora had no idea who this guy was but seemed like Glimmer did. Adora’s right hand was beat red and still felt like it was on fire as she tried not to tear up, but the pain was immense. 

“My apologies after the teleportation spell back fired I was sent to the other side of the Tomb, I had to avoid the Snakeman before locating you” The Archer said as she his focus turned to Adora’s hand. 

“Will you help us?” Glimmer said sounding more like begging then anything else. 

The Archer threw Entrapta a small brown bag “Its floe powder it will heal Adora’s burn in a matter of minutes make sure you spread it over anywhere that is burned” 

The Archer said before turning back to Glimmer. “Of course, I will” The Archer proclaimed. Rayne emerged from her fire wave with a glare that was full of hate as she looked at them.

“However, I doubt I’ll be much of a match for Rayne the SHE-RA of Flame” The Archer said. Adora noticed when the Archer finished his sentence there was a smirk on his face like he was just being modest.

…………………………………….

Anastasia was now in a short dress made of blue chain mail, a blue tiara with a pink gem adorned her head. Her sword had turned a large one-sided axe with a curved blade entirely made of ice. The axe itself was as long as a staff with an extra blade at the top.

“Well um I don’t like the look of that” Seahawk said taking a step back.

“Do not worry I will only kill you if you make me” Anastasia sweetly.

“You won’t get the chance” Catra said extending her claws. 

“Well if you insist on trying, we should dance while we fight, it is a ball room after all” Anastasia said with a smirk as she covered the room and the walls in ice. Anastasia then covered herself in ice her fancy heels now became a pair of ice skates made of ice. 

“Ok so you’re like the ice princess like Frosta” Scorpia said.

“I do not know who that is” Anastasia said.

“Well she can make hammers of ice and she throws the best slumber parties” Scorpia began. 

“Scorpia time to fight not make friends!” Catra yelled.

“Well don’t you think she would make an awesome friend” Scorpia said.

Catra smacked her own face with the palm of her hand.

“I would be charmed for sure if we met under different circumstances mistress Scorpia” Anastasia said with a smile.

“Enough of this!” Hordak yelled firing his plasma cannon at Anastasia as she simply caused a wall of ice to rise to protect her. The blow back caused Hordak to trip on the ice causing him to fall.

A giggle came from right behind Catra as Anastasia rose from the ice and pushed Catra causing her to fall as well sliding her away. Next Anastasia pushed Seahawk who tried to take a swipe at her with his sword into Scorpia sending both sliding on the floor around the room. Anastasia simply skated around the group in a big circle dodging Bow’s explosive arrows jumping in the air and spinning. Her ice-covered body did not seem to weigh Anastasia down at all. Mean while everyone was having a hard time just trying to stand up.

“Why don’t you fight us!” Catra yelled.

“But I am, just not going for the kill unless you force me too” Anastasia said.

“So why don’t you just let us pass then?” Scorpia asked.

” Oh, I will just not yet, not until the coronation begins” Anastasia said still skating around.

“What coronation?” Bow asked.

“Of our new king” Anastasia said. 

……………………..

“You crossed the line all of you” Rayne said as she started summing a massive pillar of fire, Adora could feel the heat from the pillar all the way across the room.

“I crossed so many lines, if only you knew for, I am the Archer of Echoes” The Archer proclaimed. The Archer begin shooting arrows all over the area covering it in smoke. “Glimmer you still have the scepter?” The Archer asked.

“Oh right” Glimmer said digging into her pocket and tossing it to him.

“What’s that?” Adora asked.

“It’s the scepter I told you about, it can drain energy and magic” Glimmer said.

“It can drain magic” Adora said with wide eyes full of shock.

“Yea that’s how he beat the last SHE-RA” Glimmer said.

“He beat a SHE-RA!” Adora said.

“Yea it was a little amazing actually” Glimmer said.

“I beat two SHE-RA’s” grumbled Adora.

“There there” Entrapta said patting Adora’s head with her hair as she rubbed the powder over Adora’s burnt hand.

The Archer jumped into the air as a beam of fire shot out of the smoke at him, Adora and Entrapta barley had a chance to scramble out of the way. The smoke cleared and the Archer started to shoot arrows that turned to golden powder around the SHE-RA of Flame. “What is this!” Rayne yelled coughing and wheezing her flames being choked all round her. The pillar of fire quickly was snuffed out. 

“Its non-flammable ghost powder from the caves of the four winds” The Archer said landing behind her.

“Who are you?” Rayne asked falling on her knees coughing. 

“Right now, it’s no concern for you however I do have a question for you though” The Archer said cupping her chin in his hand. “Would you give up this coup against good old king Randor?” The Archer asked.

“Never if you knew what he condones for all SHE-RA’s you would understand why we overthrew him” Rayne said in between coughs.

“Well thank you for your answer time for you to go to sleep” The Archer said gently as he put the scepter to her forehead.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” Rayne screamed.

Adora heard the scream coming from the golden smoke cloud but could not see what was happening.

Rayne could feel her power being striped away by the golden scepter. Fire poured from her eyes and mouth which was sucked straight into the scepter.

“Remember Rayne no matter how powerful you are, that which does not grow will eventually fall into decay” The Archer said.

Rayne turned back into her normal form as the fires around the room disappeared and the smoke cleared.

“You won’t win” Rayne said as she crumbled to the ground unmoving.

Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta ran over to him as the Archer put the scepter in his quiver. 

“You beat her!” Glimmer yelled and gave him a hug.

“Is she ok” Adora asked looking at Rayne.

“She will be fine I temporarily stole her power with the scepter she will be back to herself in a few weeks by that time we will have saved the kingdom” The Archer said. 

Adora wanted to ask more as the two golden doors Rayne were guarding opened on their own and voice from within yelled “Come honored guest witness the crowning of the new king!”. Adora did not like the owner of the voice as Lilly stepped out from behind the golden doors fully transformed.


End file.
